


The Demon King's Grand Entrance and Biggest Failure

by Amisbro



Series: The New UtaPri Universe [4]
Category: Diabolik Lovers, Uta no Prince-sama, ツキウタ。 | Tsukiuta.
Genre: Arguing, Demons, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Breakdown, Supernatural Elements, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 01:42:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10675098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amisbro/pseuds/Amisbro
Summary: Part 4 of the "New UtaPri Universe"The Tsukino boys don't know when to quit and this time they try to rely on their "Trump Card" in the Demon King a.k.a. Shun Shimotsuki.  What happens when he meets Joshua for the first time when a potential setback to working with Joshua comes about?A very scary moment for Shion but an EQUALLY dangerous one for the "Beloved Demon King"!





	The Demon King's Grand Entrance and Biggest Failure

**Author's Note:**

> The reason that Joshua gets callede "S-Neko" is actually a play off of Yui getting called "M-Neko" but there IS a reason for this which will come up in a later episode. Its something that I want to lead up to in time because it actually explains a part of the relationship between the Mukamis and Joshua as we move forward in the series/season.
> 
> Wanted to bring that up before I got questions about it now

Have you ever had one of those days where something happened and it pushed your buttons to the absolute core? Have you also had one of those days where when the event happened some good friends showed up to have your back to make sure that NOTHING BAD happened to you or a friend of yours?

Welcome to Joshua’s day

The sad part is that his day, and by and large his week have actually been pretty damn productive when it comes to things he had gotten done! This…this was not one of them and for damn sure it wasn’t something that he WANTED to have happen!

Okay…maybe we should start from the beginning because that is ALWAYS a smashing place to start right?

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[ **FLASHBACK** ]

_After the dinner_

“Well…that will probably be the last we’ll see of theem!” Reiji proclaimed but Joshua knew better! He knew that now that he had another agency after him it was going to be hell for either Raging or Shining to keep Joshua in any capcity. The fact that now Tsukino was up his ass was just icing on the cake!

“DAMN IT!” Joshua exclaimed in one of his more frustrated tones. Camus knew from experience that when this happened that Josh was fixing to go off and everyone was ready to hear it cos they knew it was important

“Alright” He began “can someone logistically tell me what the hell I got these fucking dipshits up my ass for?! Like for God Sakes its bad enough that when I come in to Shining’s Agency I got him every time asking me to come join HIM! HE FUCKING KNOWS BETTER!” Joshua screamed and usually by this time Shion would have probably retreated to at least his room but something told him that Joshua was going to need his support so he didn’t run. Instead he got up from the table and walked him over to the couch and everyone else went to the family area with their food (cos they did fill up after the fact) and Eiichi was the first to speak up

“Joshua” He began “It’s a known fact that you are one of the best idols in the country even when you don’t release singles or CDs or really tour. Its argued that in this country and the rest of the world that you are/were one of the best kept secrets for a good time because even with your fanbase its hard to know when you are going to pop up next! We know because we have the schedule but for the most part there are…what three concerts you do with Mother’s Day, the Summer Festival you do in July and the Christmas Concert. If you do any others its so low key that we aren’t even aware of it a lot of the time or you know we would help promote it right?” Eiichi asked taking a bite of his food and Joshua just nodded before speaking

“I do know that Eiichi and let me just say that I genuinely appreciate what you do for me when I do ask for help and the fact that you are willing to help me out when I just like to keep a low profile is very commendable. I’ve seen Nagi make fliers for my concerts even when I never asked him to because he wants to help promote and your brother…he should be worried about his own career but he wants to help me a lot and I appreciate that. Shion right here is someone that I look after and respect because if there is one thing I have known about in my life its when you are the last to join/be picked for something. In Shion’s case it helped him build a loyalty to you guys and the fact that, at times, he comes to me and wants to help me if I’m mad about something is so commendable its not even funny! Like Shion you are a very talented member of this group and I am forever in your debt for the ways you help me out not just with the spiritual support in a lot of ways but also with the fact that we have someone very special in you here and I want you to know that if there is ANYTHING I can do to help you out I will friend just know that okay?” Joshua asked and that speech nearly brought the “star child” to tears but instead he just hugged Joshua tightly and Josh was very receptive. He knew how important this was for his friend and so he returned the embrace and was just happy to have him as a friend more than a band member and Shion could feel that in many respects and was happy about it. Joshua’s aura was a very pure one and if someone tainted it he would think of some way to get back at them…either that or he knew Eiichi would for damn sure!

The problem for them was…Tsukino wasn’t about to take NO for an answer!

_Tuskino Dorms_

“We’re home!” Kanade called out and this brought both groups out to the main lobby where they awaited the news

“How did it go?” A Tall blond man with glasses asked Kanade whom just shook his head

“Let’s just say…that was the most forceful rejection we ever got from a recruitment standpoint! Its even more damning because of the fact that it wasn’t just HIM rejecting us!” Kanade explained and next to speak was a tall white-haired gent that looked like something was on his mind already and he had a plan but he wanted to hear what his boss had to say

“Manager Kurotsuki” The Man began “wasn’t there some way to convince him to come over? Surely Joshua knows that his talents would be better served here as opposed to that agency where his role is mostly just a ‘Manger’ right?” He asked and Kurotsuki shook his head in response

“You know that, we know that and the President knows that! The problem is that this Gentleman DOESN’T seem to get it! What is clear however is that he has a very sturdy foundation of people that he surrounds himself with that doesn’t want him to go. Its commendable but here is a guy that attracted the attention of this agency as a host on many different variety shows and radio shows across the country and around the world and here is a guy that is WILLING to waste what talent we know he has just serving this group that works for another Agency that will NEVER get where he wants them to be! WE KNOW THIS!” Kurotsuki exclaimed and the tall megane spoke up again to Kanade.

“What if one of us goes to talk to him next time. I generally am good at helping out in situations like this and I’m pretty positive that if I talked to him alone and presented a sturdy sales pitch we could get him. Remember I DID manage the Animate a while back and that turned out well so let me go talk to him.” The young man explained and Kanade considered it but in the end declined with the following reasoning

“I have no doubt that you have a stellar pitch that could win him over Haru…that isn’t our concern. Our concern here is that if you want to get him to come over you have to talk to him when he apparently isn’t with these groups he helps out. This WOULDN’T be an issue but see the thing is that Joshua works almost non-stop for them. I think from the last records the President got this was his first real week off getting ready for the Easter dinner. We didn’t ask how he got the records but he did and that in and of itself is a very interesting log. We want him to come over so he can focus on his own career and we want him also to not have to worry so much about managing a group anymore! Like the idea of him coming over here is less about ‘stealing him from them’ which we KNOW is their big concern BUT its about showing him that he can work here and NOT have an issue with a competition that we know in his head he deals with when it comes to the agencies he works with now! Problem is getting him to understand that because his guard is going to be up like a son of a gun now! If you want Joshua you gotta find a way to pitch him in a way that will NOT offend him!” Kanade explained and the way he laid it out gave EVERYONE pause including the white haired gent with the collar but he wanted to give it another chance

“So the goal is not to steal him but to show him the way of our Agency? I can respect those wishes and now I have to think about what we can do to show him how our organization is. If you will allow me to do it then I think I can get him to come over without any issues. At the very least I would like him to come for a visit much like you I’m sure.” The gentleman explained and Kurotsuki stopped and thought about the proposal before answering

“If you think you can come up with a way to get him to come visit without any issues then I’m all for it. The condition is that it can’t have led to an incident between you two because Lord knows we are already fighting an uphill battle…don’t make it any steeper a climb Shimotsuki!” Kurotsuki exclaimed and Shun nodded as he headed off to his room for the night to ponder this situation but one of the other individuals wasn’t too keen on the idea

“Do you really think letting him do this is such a good idea? Shun isn’t very good with tact and if the situation is going to be as delicate as you think then wouldn’t Haru have been a better choice?” A Purple haired man asked Kanade whom just nodded because he know the man was right but also knew how the gent that left could be

“Shun is a very determined individual and I have NO DOUBT that he is willing to take the chance on bringing Joshua on over to our Agency. I also know that his methods can be risky and I even told the President that if Shun got involved, which now looks like its going to happen, we might have just painted a HUGE target on our back!” Kanade explained and the man just nodded and they went back to the family area and hung out for the rest of the night awaiting to see what plan Shun was going to cook up

Sometimes surprises AREN’T the best idea!

_The next day_

“So there is a group that is requesting your services now? I sense that you are very much troubled by this idea Joshua. Would you like to come stay at the manor and think about things? You know that you are always welcome there after the things you helped the family overcome along with Yui right?” A gentleman dressed in a Maroon coloured robe and slightly pinkish hair asked and Joshua just smiled politely at his offer.

“I know this very well Karl and I appreciate your offer as always. I think I take about one vacation a year and its always to Permafrost after the Summer concert now. I DO plan to stop by though and see my brothers because yes I did help them a lot along with Yui and they helped me with my trauma that happened a while back. Those boys nursed me and took care of me in ways that I didn’t think were possible but now I have to try and help the boys that live here! There is a young man that I want to really look after and take care of because you see he is a very special young man and he is someone that needs a lot of love and nurturing in a way because of circumstances before his recruitment here. Some might call it babysitting but I call it wanting to help a dear friend out and I will do that for him on a daily basis because of what this group has done for me. I know you respect that as much as I respect you and who you are and its why we never have problems. If I need you though I know you’ll help me and I will do my best in turn to help you when the time comes for that is our agreement correct?” Joshua asked Karl and he nodded. The story of their bond and the bond of these “Brothers” that Joshua refers to was always a mystery to a lot of people and no one really knew a lot about Joshua’s past outside of the idol world because he always kept it private…as is the case here when there was a knock at the door and Karl excused himself for Joshua to address the individual that was about to come in

“Curtis-Chan!” Van exclaimed in his happy greeting as always. Joshua was always happy to hear from his friend and whenever Van came in it ALWAYS brightened up his day even if things were going well for him at the time

“Mr. Kiryuuin what can I do for you at this time? Is there an appearance I need to take you to or is just something idle. I’m actually good for it right now so please sir have a seat and tell me what is going on in Van’s world today!” Josh happily exclaimed and Van smiled before speaking

“Well I would ask you whom you were talking to before I came in and who ‘Karl’ is but I know that’s private and I respect that. I do hope at some time you will tell us more about your past but that comes when you are ready as always. What I would like to know is what is the story with this new Agency? How do they know about you when WE sometimes aren’t aware of your activities? You know we will help you if you ask right?” Van asked in a semi-worried tone and Joshua just smiled as he looked across his desk at his friend and spoke calmly

“First off I am appreciative that you are respectful of my privacy…not a lot of other Agencies are but I promise that in time you will get to find out what you want to know about me and why I have some of the friends I do. I have a rather interesting friend base but I love each and every one of them the same because I have no prejudices towards anyone and this is something that is well known!

Now to answer the question about the Agency in question: If I know WHY they were coming for me out of the blue when they knew of my existence BEFORE probably I would. I just hope that they can leave well enough alone because our problem is going to be that if they CAN’T then what you are going to see is it get nasty OR I pull out one of my “Trump Cards” and the LAST THING they want now is that to happen because I got friends that will take up for me in this case and trust me when I tell you they know how to throw down with the best of them because they are some my best friends and a very important part of my family. IF the time comes I promise you will meet them and I promise you another thing…they won’t harm you because I will explain to them that you are a part of my family as well and they will respect that!” Joshua exclaimed and Van got the info he wanted for the day. The two ended their conversation and then walked out of the office with Joshua taking a necklace off a hook and placing it around his neck. Again Van would have asked about it but he figured it had to do with the information that Joshua didn’t want to reveal yet…he was a patient man!

I wish we could say the same for certain OTHER people!

_Back at Tsukino_

“Has anyone heard from Shun?” Haru asked and the purple haired gent spoke up

“I went and knocked on his door to see if he wanted breakfast but no answer. I think whatever his plan is going to involve something kind of problematic and it might not be for them but for us! I’m worried that he isn’t going to take Kurotsuki’s warning to heart and we might have a war on our hands soon.” The gentleman responded and almost like clockwork Shun appeared behind his seat and back hugged him!

“Oh Hajime…how little faith do you have in me? Do you think I would try to jeopardize our Agency and cost us a new recruit by doing something risky? I know better than that!” Shun exclaimed and Hajime just sighed as he got Shun’s arm off of him before turning around and addressing the man.

“First off yes I do have that little faith and yes I do think you would do something to screw this up! You’re being tasked with something that really Haru should be doing but we gave YOU the job! Do you realize that if this gets screwed up because of your carelessness then we are going to catch absolute hell from the President?! Do you care about that or don’t you because you are an otherworldly being from God knows where?!” Hajime screamed back at Shun whom knew at this point…the fun and games were over

“Alright…let’s be clear: I would not have asked for the assignment had I thought I would screw it up. I know that Haru is more than capable and I know you are too but the reality is that I want a chance to show the Agency that I can recruit someone that belongs HERE! I know Joshua’s talents better than most and if he can come here and work with us then guess what? That means its BETTER for HIM because you see I know we are the better Agency and I think in his mind and heart he knows that too! The problem is that for years he has been wallowing in mediocrity even if HE doesn’t know it yet! I know Tsukino is the better company than where he is and I know we can land him. If I didn’t I wouldn’t have taken the job and now that I have…I have a plan to get him and I have a lot of confidence that he will come over to us. Just trust me on this one Hajime okay?” Shun pleaded and Hajime relented. He wanted to believe that Shun could deliver on his promise but he also knew how hard it was going to be especially with someone like Joshua’s convictions. This was such a high pressure situation and if he failed…it might be REALLY BAD for the company

Oh but they didn’t know just HOW BAD it was going to be!

_Present Day_

Joshua had gotten HEAVENS the day off from practice and he also got him and Cecil a spot at a major radio station in the country to work together which Shion had no issue with ever since their blow up before their last performance. Whatever issues they had they worked out together and now they were actually very friendly and occasionally the two could be seen having tea at a local shop talking about the activities of their respective groups.

Today was an interesting day though in that after their spot they were supposed to go do a shoot together but Joshua got a call that it was cancelled which SUCKED cos it was one that he knew they were both looking forward to…hell he did too! The reason it was cancelled wasn’t given but Joshua had his suspicions it had something to do with Tsukino but there was no way that he could prove it…to do that he had to have undeniable proof which was the one thing he honestly lacked in this case and that annoyed him greatly but when he saw one of the fliers up about Six Gravity THAT sent up a warning bell for him for sure!

“Shion…remind me when we get back home to drink about 5 cups of black tea alrighty?” Joshua asked his friend and Shion just nodded knowing that Joshua as on the verge of blowing his top but he somehow held it in at this time…that was a shock considering what was about to happen next!

Okay picture this:

The sky is blue and there isn’t a cloud in the sky, its nice and warm and sunny and there isn’t a breeze to be heard and then out of the blue it gets black but not like a “night black” but like the kind you would see when you see the back of your eyelids. NOW picture that this “black” got replaced by something that looked like a really fucked up screensaver from back in the day but its all squiggly lines and shit and meanwhile you got one of your best friends now separated from his duet partner cos somehow the “cube” blocked him out and NOW it gets dangerous cos your friend is starting to freak out!

Scary right? It gets worse soon!

You think its just a cube BUT now you see there is a path that actually has pitfalls and you have to somehow guide yourself and your friend to the end of this fucked up maze because someone can’t leave you the fuck alone? Have I said “fuck” enough yet? No good cos I am probably not done!

Well Joshua and Shion had this problem where they were stuck in Shun’s mindfuck of a maze and getting out wasn’t wasn’t going to be easy…hell figuring out where the piece of shit was wasn’t going to be easy because there were pitfalls, forks and all kinds of shit going on…oh and to make it better…Shion was going to eat Lunch with Cecil and so his stamina wasn’t the best! You see how fucked up this “game” was?!

“Alright Shion listen to me. I want out of here as bad as you do and we are going to get out together I promise but TRY to stay with me here and not pass out. I promise you when we get out of here I’ll give Cecil a call and we’ll make you something nice I promise…can you hang on for a little while for me?” Joshua asked his friend whom he could tell was about to lose it and they made their way through the maze as quickly and efficiently as possible. Amazingly it didn’t take them nearly as long as even Josh thought it would but when they got to one pitfall he thought about one of his trainings he had back with his Brothers and he put Shion on his back and then heaved himself over the gap and they made their way to the end of the maze and out!

Well…almost out!

The final room was in fact a cube and in the cube stood Shun looking quite happy that Joshua made it to the end of his maze BUT he was a little bummed because he “accidentally” trapped Shion in the room with them…now he was going to hear it no matter HOW this turned out!

“So glad you could make it to the end of this game. I take it that for someone of your caliber found this maze too easy for your liking? Pity…I might have to learn to make mazes harder from now on.” Shun proclaimed with a smirk and THIS gets us to where we are now

[ **END FLASHBACK** ]

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Why don’t we cut the bullshit and you tell me what the fuck you want with me?” Joshua questioned in as abnormal a tone as he could to express his annoyance. He knew that Tsukino wanted him but this damn bad? They HAD to have lost their fucking mind right?

“All I want is to extend the offer to you again that you were given at Easter is all. Josh we don’t want to hurt you or anyone really. We ARE good people and we want what’s best for you and everyone but we also know you belong in a place that YOUR talents can be on display and that’s NOT with that failure of an Agency called Raging Entertainment!” Shun proclaimed and NOW he did it! If there is one thing people need to learn about him its this

You wanna screw with Joshua…aight he can deal with it but he’ll come at you hard when he gets the chance

Screw with/talk shit on his friends or Agency and NOW you aroused the ire of a man that WILL NOT take bull shit!

“Before I go and verbally rip you a new one…what’s your name son?” Joshua asked and what Shun didn’t know is if he gave his name after being called “Son” he was about to get his ass handed to him

“The name is Shun Shimotsuki. I’m the leader for…” But Shun got cut off at this point because he looked over at Joshua who was kneeling before Shion and when Joshua saw how fucked Shion was…the necklace that he wore came off and gripped tightly in his hand before speaking

“Shun…I don’t give a rat’s flying FUCK what group you are a part of because you friend are on my shit list along with those fuckers from Tsukino now! Do you not understand how IMPORTANT people like Shion here are to me and YOU decided to violate that because for you, a demon, personal space is pretty much a concept foreign to you isn’t it?!” Joshua screamed and when Shun heard “Demon” he froze…how did Joshua know that? Not important now because when he saw how Joshua positioned the necklace he knew shit was about to go down

“Shun I AM Human but my loyalties will NEVER be to a Demon like you! I have different loyalties and if they come…you either let us out or I tell them to beat you within an inch of your pitiful existence!” Joshua screamed but Shun didn’t flinch…he wanted to call Joshua’s bluff and he did!

_BIG_

_FUCKING_

_MISTAKE!_

“BOYS” Joshua yelled as stared at his necklace before positioning it to do his work “SOMEONE thinks we are playing around here…I THINK we need to show him who I REALLY AM!” He shouted as he drove the necklace into the cube and as he did the three of them were transported to a new surrounding and it was one that Josh was very familiar with and the 5 voices he heard come down the stairs and Joshua’s smile grew with each passing second!”

“Good Afternoon Joshua” Came the voice of the “Senior” of the group  
“Yo…Curtis-san its good to see you!” Came another voice  
“OOOH the S-Neko came with a toy for us to play with” Came the voice of a rather jovial idol type  
“Curtis-san…does he…want to…play with me?” Came the staggered voice of the youngest of the four and then

“Mr. Curtis I wasn’t expecting you here today but I’m very much glad that you decided to come for a visit and it seems SOMEONE needs to be taught respect don’t they?” Came Karl’s voice and Joshua’s smile at this point was ridiculous!

“Shun allow my friends here to introduce themselves to you…its only proper now isn’t it?” Joshua asked and each introduced themselves from eldest to youngest with Karl taking up the final intro…

“My name is Ruki Mukami and I am the head of this household”.  
“Yo the name is Yuma Mukami and if you treat Joshua badly I’ll show you the other side of my fist!”  
“Hello friend my name is Kou and Joshua is our rare S-Neko! We treat him with the respect he deserves but we also take care of anyone that abuses him…you haven’t done that have you?”  
“My name…is Azusa…did you…hurt Joshua? I might…have to show you…my new toy if you did!”

And if Shun wasn’t shitting himself then…Karl spoke up!

“It would appear that you have caused our beloved human friend a great deal of pain and anger already. I doubt that he would have used the necklace if he wasn’t on the verge of breaking or his friend wasn’t either. If you are in fact proud of what you have done then I feel shame for you and your race because even we as vampires have learned from our Human counterparts. I suggest you leave now or its going to get BAD for you good sir!” Karl ordered but Shun didn’t budge, blink or flinch! That act of guts, courage or stupidity (to be honest Karl and Joshua couldn’t tell which) showed him something but he wanted to really test Shun’s resolve

“Joshua would you come here please? Don’t worry about your friend we’ll take care of him I promise but there is something I’ve been meaning to give you.” Karl explained and Joshua knew that Shion was in good hands with the Mukamis. Especially Kou who stared a hole in Shun as he watched Joshua walk to Karl with a smile on his face

“This jacket was something that I wanted to give you the last time you were here. It was to reward you for your help and dedication through your week stay here a year or so ago. I didn’t know if you would be returning honestly but I made sure that we kept this in a good place for you as someone whom is a member of the guard here and a loyal friend to the Mukami Family. Do you accept this?” Karl asked and Joshua just smiled, calmly took the jacket from the Elder of the house and gracefully slipped it on and bowed in thanks to his friend…but Karl wasn’t done!

“That looks good on you…just as I expected BUT there’s more!” Karl explained and when Josh looked down he saw a long box with a very intricate and ornate design on it. What the heck was this about?”

“This sword has been with me and my family for many many years but we always wanted to pass it down to someone that was worthy of taking the role of the ‘Guard’. We never could find that person because there were many people that DID venture in here but they fled after a mere day because they couldn’t handle it. You were different because of your resolve and passion for wanting to learn about us and willingness to protect makes you an important part of the family. Its with great pleasure that I turn this over to you so please accept it.” Karl told Joshua whom very carefully took the sword out of its resting place and then walked over to Shun with enough distance that he couldn’t run him through…not yet anyways!

“Shun Shimotsuki...I, Joshua Curtis, the Guard of the Mukami House ORDER YOU to leave the premise immediately! If you do not leave then that is an act of defiance and I will have no choice but to take you down and I don’t want to actually do that! GET…OUT…NOW!” Joshua screamed and the echo could bounce off the wall about five times over!

Shun was defeated…and he knew it! He didn’t even try to rebut and slowly walked out of the foyer and through the main entrance. Tsukino was defeated HANDEDLY again but this time they not only lost to Joshua but they earned the ire of a vampire family that now had him on their radar!

Problem is…Josh wasn’t completely out of the woods yet!

“Well…that got taken care of but now I have the problem of getting back home because I need to get something for Shion to eat. Poor kid hadn’t really eaten except before he left the house and he was probably tired physically and emotionally and hungry. The good news for him was that Ruki wasn’t going to let him go without food.

“Kou” He started “go get some of the salad we had from the last night. It should still be good enough for Joshua’s friend to eat until he gets back home. For now though let’s get him fed and rested until he wants to leave. We’ll make sure that everything is fine before they leave.” Ruki explained and Kou did as instructed and Yuma and Azusa made sure that there was a bed ready for Shion to sleep for a little while after he ate. His level of exhaustion was more than they expected but at the same time they wanted to make sure that everything worked out for him which both Joshua and Shion were happy about. As long as Joshua knew the people he knew he could trust them and his panic level went down as he ate the salad he was given and then after his stomach settled he went to go rest in the bed that was made for him. Joshua stayed with him until he saw his eyes close and he could hear the slow, rhythmic sound of his heartbeat and when it evened out Joshua left the room and closed the door behind him.

The situation was over with the Tsukino boys for now and Shion was safe with the Mukamis.

What was next for the Joshua, the Mukamis and HEAVENS was the question and hopefully the answer was something A LOT more pleasant!

**Author's Note:**

> NEXT TIME:
> 
> With the Demon King and Tsukino defeated for now things are looking up. How about a trip to the amusement park for a celebration!
> 
> Next Episode: “HEAVENS’ Amusement folly”
> 
> “Can you find the way to ‘HEAVENS GATE’?”


End file.
